


Frozen

by purplesocrates



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blood, M/M, Murder Husbands, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 13:57:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17982386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesocrates/pseuds/purplesocrates





	Frozen

I waited while you dreamt me back into existence.    
You pulled I pushed.    
I waited for you to turn your head as it so menacingly stared forward. You then looked down at your victims and smiled like they were old friends. 

  
The path was cold. Frozen in an ache you now shared.    
You pulled I pushed.    
Memories between us found form and fluttered against your mind. Soft wings with sharp edges. Opening wounds with a tender caress, the heat of freshly drawn blood the only thing to thaw this frozen entropy.    
  


  
The silence deafening, seeping into every molecule until broken, suddenly, by a solitary scream.    
You pulled I pushed.    
My name spoken in a whisper between the folds of your mind. Opening you up forcing you to remember. As if we could ever forget. Blood stained memory forged in a violence of old. It glinted in the moonlight, darkness reflecting darkness.    
  


Oh but what of your name? A deadly utterance, an invocation of a devil. 

You pulled and I pushed. 

For all your admirers a hushed reverent whisper, for all your victims a pale terrified plea - your name held power, your name was a weapon.

For me your name was salvation, a call to arms, a destiny cry. You were my guide, my friend, my soul companion. 

  
  
  


As you pulled and I pushed. We broke through together.    
  
  



End file.
